CHANYEOL ITU MILIKKU
by Bumbu-cimol
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi pada Chanyeol, seorang freelancer asisten mangaka saat diperebutkan oleh 5 Byun Baekhyun? Siapa yang akan Chanyeol pilih? CHANBAEK. YAOI. BOYS LOVE.
1. PROLOG

**CHANYEOL ITU MILIKKU**

Author : Bumbu-cimol

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun(s)

Rated : PG-15

Genre : Drama, Romance, etc

Length : Chapter

BOYS LOVE. YAOI. SAME-SEX. GAY. HOMO. And smth like that.

Apa yang akan terjadi pada Chanyeol, seorang freelancer asisten mangaka saat diperebutkan oleh 5 Byun Baekhyun? Siapa yang akan Chanyeol pilih?

 **PROLOG**

"Hyung kenapa lama sekali bangunnya? Baekki kan ingin main dengan hyung,"

.

"Jadi kalian semua Byun Baekhyun?"

.

"Aish, game over."

.

"Aku suka yang berisi sepertimu,"

.

"Cepat pasang celanamu atau kau akan ku perkosa di lantai sekarang juga,"

.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol! Kenapa kau tidak peka sih?"

 **STARRING**

 **\- Park Chanyeol (26 tahun, berambut abu-abu)**

Si idiot yang tampan

Karismatik

Perayu ulung

Si jenius

Tidak peka dan hobi mengalah

Gemar memasak (yang berarti dia juga mahir memasak)

Sayang semuanya

 **\- Byun Baekhyun1 (30 tahun, berambut madu)**

Keras kepala

Posesif

Tidak suka mengalah

Cantik

Keibuan

Sabar

Hanya gemar memasak

Sayang Chanyeol

 **\- Byun Baekhyun2 (26 tahun, berambut abu-abu)**

Keras kepala

Posesif

Tidak suka mengalah

Manis dan cantik

(sok) Tidak peduli sekitar

Hobi bermain game

Sayang Chanyeol

 **\- Byun Baekhyun3 (17 tahun, berambut permen kapas –maksudku merah jambu)**

Keras kepala

Posesif

Tidak suka mengalah

Imut

Gemar tebar pesona

Bodoh dalam pelajaran eksak

Sayang Chanyeol

 **\- Byun Baekhyun4 (13 tahun, brunette)**

Hobi bermanja-manja

Imut

Sayang Chanyeol

 **\- Byun Baekhyun5 (7 tahun, berambut hitam legam)**

Imut tingkat nasional

Sayang Chanyeol

CHAPTER 1 SOON

author's note :

Well, this is my first fanfiction which is Chanbaek fanfiction :3

ide cerita ini didapatkan pas gua lagi mo tidur, eh malah bayangin yang iya-iya :"3

btw, c u in ch 1 !


	2. Chapter 1 - Baekhyun Ada Lima?

CHANYEOL ITU MILIKKU

Author : Bumbu-cimol

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun(s)

Rated : PG-15

Genre : Drama, Romance, etc

Length : Chapter

BOYS LOVE. YAOI. SAME-SEX. GAY. HOMO. And smth like that.

Apa yang akan terjadi pada Chanyeol, seorang freelancer asisten mangaka saat diperebutkan oleh 5 Byun Baekhyun? Siapa yang akan Chanyeol pilih?

.

.

"Chanyeol hyung,"

Terlihat seorang bocah berusia 7 tahun sedang duduk di atas perut pemuda tampan berambut abu-abu yang sedang tidur pulas.

"Chanyeol hyung, cepat bangun."

Bocah itu mengguncang-guncang tubuh pemuda di bawahnya. Dia berpikir keras mengapa hyungnya ini selalu tak bisa bangun pagi.

"Hyung kenapa lama sekali bangunnya? Baekki kan ingin main dengan hyung."

"Ngh.."

Pemuda bersurai abu itu mengerjapkan matanya dan –astaga! Mengapa ada bocah duduk di perut –berotot- nya?

"Kau siapa?"

Chanyeol mulai bersuara dan beranjak duduk yang menyebabkan bocah itu sekarang duduk di pangkuannya.

"Apa? Hyung sedang bercanda?" Bocah itu mengernyit heran dengan reaksi pemuda ini.

"Jangan-jangan, hyung masih terbayang film Masako vs Royco semalam ya? Masa hyung tanyanya begitu." Si bocah imut tergelak mendapati wajah melongo pemuda tampan tersebut.

Tadi malam?

Film?

Masako?

Royco?

Apanya?

Seingat Chanyeol dia tak pernah melihat –apalagi bertemu bocah ini sebelumnya. Dan menonton film tentang bumbu masak? Kau pasti bercanda!

"Ya sudah, kenalin ya hyung aku ini Byun Baekhyun. Tapi hyung sukanya panggil aku baekki, gimana dong."

Senyum di wajah bocah ini belum luntur juga, apalagi ditambah eyesmile yang cantik dan jangan lupakan tahi lalat kecil di atas bibir sebelah kanannya.

 _How cute,_ pikir Chanyeol.

Dan tolong kita ingat bahwa posisi mereka saat ini masih 'pangku-memangku'. Mungkin Park –tampan- Chanyeol ini akan segera membuat surat izin untuk menjadi seorang pedofil –memangnya ada.

"T-tapi mengapa Baekhyun menja—"

"Ssh, hyung tidak usah banyak tanya. Sekarang temani Baekki bermain, okay?"

Yang lebih tua mengangguk patuh. Byun Baekhyun versi mini ini begitu menggemaskan, hingga rasanya Chanyeol ingin meng—

 _Klik!_

"Baekki, katanya kau– oh? Chanyeol hyung sudah bangun?"

Dari pintu kamar terlihat sesosok remaja berusia 13 tahun dengan rambut kecoklatan, handuk berwarna krem tersampir di bahu, dan ya Tuhan dia tak kalah imut dengan si kecil yang berada di pangkuan Chanyeol.

Dan Chanyeol bagaimana? Jangan ditanya, ia melotot dengan mulut terbuka karena– woah, bagaimana bisa?

"K-kau siapa?"

"Aku? Aku Baekhyun, mengapa hyung bertanya namaku? Hyung mengidap Alzheimer? Astaga, padahal baru kemarin malam kita bertiga menonton film Masako versus ah– apalah itu. Ya kan, Baekki?"

"Eung!" Si mungil di pangkuan Chanyeol menyahut dengan semangat.

Tangan gemetar Chanyeol berusaha menurunkan bocah di pangkuannya. Chanyeol dengan tergesa turun dari ranjang dan melewati bocah 13 tahun yang masih setia berada di pintu kamar. Saat ia berhasil turun melewati tangga, tiba-tiba ia malah ditabrak oleh pemuda berambut merah muda.

"Aw! Pipiku sakit sekali, kenapa dadamu keras sekali sih– eh? Hyung?"

Wajah manis, rambut merah muda, dan bibir yang mengerucut imut. _Sungguh siapa yang mengizinkan keindahan ini_ , frustasi Chanyeol.

"K-kau B-Baekhyun juga?" jangan kau bayangkan betapa konyolnya wajah Chanyeol saat ini, karena demi tuhan! Dia telah melihat 3 Baekhyun dalam versi berbeda.

"Iya hyung, hyung mau kemana?" Chanyeol segera berlari dan malah mendapati seseorang yang perawakannya sangat ia kenal, dan apa-apaan dengan rambut yang warnanya sama dengan milik Chanyeol?!

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol memberanikan diri menepuk bahu seseorang yang sedang terlihat sibuk bermain game di sofa.

Seseorang itu mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri menjulang di sampingnya.

"Apa lagi? Kau tidak bosan menggangguku setiap hari?" ucapnya kasar.

"Hyung!" uh, tiga bocah yang tadi telah berhasil menyusulnya.

"Sudah jangan mengganggu Chanyeol hyung terus. Kemari, hyung sudah membuat cookies untuk kita semua."

Suara yang berasal dari dapur itu mengalihkan perhatian semua orang tak terkecuali Chanyeol. Surai madu. Kaos lengan panjang berwarna putih. Apron berwarna peach.

 _He's so fucking hot_

Dan mengapa ada banyak versi baekhyun di sini, memangnya ini album lagu EXO.

Dunia pasti sudah gila.

.

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah mereka, Park Chanyeol yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan lima Byun Baekhyun di ruang tamu. Si bocah 7 tahun sedang duduk pangku pada kakak tertuanya, omong-omong.

"Jadi kalian semua adalah Byun Baekhyun?" Chanyeol memulai percakapan dengan canggung.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat. Ini keempat adikku Byun Baekhyun, dan aku sendiri Byun Baekhyun." Yang tertua dari Byun Baekhyun bersaudara menjawab sembari membersihkan remah cookies di pipi si bungsu.

"Tidak, aku Baekki." Si bungsu menjawab dengan dengan bersemangat.

"Chanyeol hyung sukanya panggil aku Baekki, bukan Baekhyun." Lanjutnya.

Chanyeol sedikit bingung –tidak, coret sangat bingung. Bagaimana bisa ada lima Byun Baekhyun.

"Hmm well, aku bisa menerima kalian semua di sini. Di rumahku." Sahut Chanyeol dengan suara lirih.

"Okay, jadi sekarang kita bisa kembali melanjutkan aktivitas kita." Senyum hangat tak lepas dari wajah si sulung yang harus Chanyeol akui bahwa senyumnya itu manis. Sangat.

Ketiga Byun Baekhyun mulai beranjak dari sofa kecuali Chanyeol dan seorang Baekhyun berambut abu yang tetap asyik berkutat dengan ponselnya. Saat Chanyeol mengamatinya, tiba-tiba si surai abu menoleh dan memberi tatapan apa-kau-mau-ku-gigit. Chanyeol bergidik ngeri lalu menyingkir dari ruang tamu.

"Aish, game over." Gumaman Baekhyun abu menguar ke udara, dengan ponsel yang menampilkan game Pencetan Piano yang telah salah tekan.

Saat Chanyeol akan kembali ke kamar, ia malah ditarik oleh Baekhyun berambut coklat ke arah ruang makan.

"Hyung!" ternyata si bungsu sudah ada di situ dengan beberapa cookies di genggaman. Chanyeol dan si rambut coklat duduk di sebelah si bungsu, Chanyeol berada di tengah jika kalian ingin tahu.

"Hyung, bagaimana jika nanti malam kita menonton film lagi?" si rambut coklat berkata.

"Ya, boleh saja." Chanyeol berujar tenang.

"Yeay, harus film horror ya. Kan kalau Baekki takut, bisa tidur dengan Chanyeol hyung lagi seperti semalam." Si mungil berseru sembari terus mengunyah cookies di mulutnya.

"Yak! Mana boleh. Chanyeol hyung sudah berjanji akan mencium keningku setiap malam." Perkataan si Baekhyun coklat membuat Chanyeol memerah.

"Tidak! Aku akan mencium pipi Chanyeol hyung duluan." Si mungil beraksi dengan mencium pipi –merah- Chanyeol dan meninggalkan remahan cookies di sana sebagai bonus.

"Aaa! Tidak!" si rambut coklat mulai mengejar adik bungsunya yang telah berlari ke lantai dua dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih setia di ruang tamu dengan tangan berada di pipi bekas ciuman Baekhyun kecil dan telinga yang ikut memerah.

 _Gila. Dunia benar-benar sudah gila._

* * *

 _Balasan untuk review :_

(Ning830: iya, Chanyeolnya jadi pedo bentar lagi. haha ty reviewnya)

(ExoloveExo: well dear, mungkin yang kamu baca itu ffnya sigmame. tapi cerita ini beda dari punya sigmame, di ff sigmame kan Baekhyunnya dari ff-ff punya dia sendiri sedangkan punyaku Baekhyunnya sodaraan. ty reviewnya)

(myzmsandraa99: karena Baekhyunnya ada lima /lah. ty reviewnya)

(Lywoo: kalo dibawa pulang ga lanjut dong ffnyaa. ty reviewnya)

(Bubblelights: Ok, udah diupdate kok. makasih udah nunggu dan ngereview)

(strawbaekk: ok, udah diupdate kok. ty reviewnya)

(istri park ganteng chanyeol: Baekhyun(s)nya satu keluarga kok, ty reviewnya)

( : ok, udah diupdate kok. ty reviewnya)

 _author's note :_ well, hi :) im so busy these days, but so glad that i can update chapter 1 yey :3 i never expect that this ff will get many review omg :"" *cry

c u in chap 2 buddies~


End file.
